eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Revelation
in Qeynos Province District Evil-alignment: Speak with in The City of Freeport at | next = The Cost of Success }} Steps #Go to the Commonlands and speak to . #Go to the Thundering Steppes and speak to Miner Razcsko. #The quest dialogue and text incorrectly implies for you to search the nearby caves. Instead, enter one of the following instances, based on your level. Self-mentoring does not affect which instance you need to use. For example, a level 90 self-mentored to 25 will still be required to go to The Icy Dig. None of the instances may be entered with a mercenary active. Suspend, then resume once inside: #*'The Roekillik Excavation: Up to level 30'; in the Commonlands at #*'The Mysterious Mine: Levels 30-45'; in at #*'The Icy Dig: Levels 45+'; in Everfrost at #**You must right-click the door to be given the option to enter this instance. Just left-clicking will not prompt the 'Select Destination' window. #Once all the steps for your respective instance are completed, return to Pearl Honeywine or Mareva D'Iniv. Instances #Enter the zone and look for the two towers close to the zone entrance. #In each tower, examine the parchment on the table. #*At the top of each tower is a named NPC who can see invisible. Going all the way up the stairs will alert the NPC, who will attack you. If you position yourself at the right spot on the stairs, and move your camera angle to look straight down, you should be able to see the parchment on the table. If you are in the right spot, you can click on it to examine it while still remaining out of line of sight of the NPCs so that you don't pull them while you are examining the parchment. #Go to the roof of a stone building west of the two towers by the zone entrance and examine the third parchment. #*There are three stone buildings: two large and one small. The one with the parchment is one of the large buildings, and it's the one nearest the lake. #*There is another named NPC, who can see invisible, on the roof next to the parchment. #Immediately inside, the passage goes left and right. #To your left leads to the mine shaft, with two groups of two roekillik miners^ and a roekillik mining foreman^^ in your way. Kill them to avoid having them being called in as reinforcements later. #To the right a few steps is the roekillik forgemaster^^^. The forgemaster guards the first parchment. The forgemaster will call for help, which will bring in the first group in the tunnel to the left if you have not killed them. # After clearing the two groups in the left tunnel, enter the mine elevator room. Immediately to your right, on the ground, is the second parchment. # In the mine elevator room, there are three paths: a tunnel to the east, a tunnel to the north, and a passageway up the side of the elevator. Take the east path. It is guarded by another group of two roekillik miners^ and a foreman^^. Kill them. #Near the end of the east tunnel, a room is guarded by two orcish elite guards^^^. In the room itself, on a long workbench, is the third parchment. The same room has one more group of two roekillik miners and foreman, but they can be avoided with care. #*Do NOT take the north tunnel OR the ramp up. The ramp up is guarded by several orcish elite guards^^^, while the north pass is guarded by a group of roekillik and an epicx2 greater rumbler. *Purchase Refined Explosive Charges from the shady merchant near the Icegill Lake Station in Everfrost at , or alternatively loot Explosive Charges from the corpse of roekillik excavation chiefs inside the instance. These are used to destroy destructible walls and progress through the instance. *All group members must be on the quest or you will not get the option to enter. Entering is not possible if there is too much of a level difference between group members. However, it's now possible to enter The Icy Dig with a mercenary active. #As you zone in, will immediately spot you and run off down the tunnel. If he is killed quickly, only a few will respond, However, if left alive many more mobs will aggro including two named monsters. Either way, slay all the mobs leading up to the front doors of the citadel at . #*As you cross the bridge you will notice you're getting stunned and silenced frequently. This is because of the two Frostpaw sentinels guarding the ramparts above the front gate. To deactivate them you must interact with a crystal on a wall deep within the citadel at . #Blast a hole through the destructible wall using explosive charges. This may require several. #Once the wall comes down, there are two on the other side who will aggro more mobs unless they are quickly killed. #Head to the Horn of Phrotis, blasting another wall at in the process. #Read the scroll at . #*There are two named roekillik guarding the scroll, and . Adjutant Kleek is a healer, so it helps to take him out first. #Next go to , blasting through another wall at . #Read the scroll at . #*Again, there are two named roekillik guarding the scroll, and Commisioner Twaynak. #Read the final scroll at . #*To reach this location you must kill Ghagan the Enforcer at . From here proceed up the ramp to the next level. At around the in-game location wisp for the final scroll will accurately lead you to it. Rewards *Experience DE:Offenbarung Category:Qeynos Province District Quests Category:The City of Freeport Quests Category:Qeynos Province District Heroic Quests Category:The City of Freeport Heroic Quests Category:The Roekillik Excavation Quests Category:The Mysterious Mine Quests Category:The Icy Dig Quests